Iridonia
Iridonia was the harsh homeworld of the Zabraks. It was one of the first planets to be attacked by the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars. Many Iridonians joined the Galactic Republic war effort after this battle. Due to the harsh living conditions, the Zabrak were a hardy species. They took to flight and then space travel as soon as they could develop the technology, and by the time the Duros encountered them, they had already colonized five systems. History Early History Iridonia was the homeworld of the infamous Darth Wecia, born as Eeth Kolar, and an ancestor of the great Darth Matas. Eeth was kidnapped and became a Dark Lord of the Sith of the Togosian Sith Order. He helped found the Sith Empire of Togos and later became the only Togosian Sith Emperor. He captured Iridonia while Emperor but it later regained independence after the Togosian Empire fell. Two decades after gaining independence, a bloody conquest of the Free Outer Rim Territories by the Galactic Mandalorian Empire led to the Siege of Iridonia and eventually a surrender when all the planet's resources and the supplies ran out completly. For weeks after the conquest, guerilla attacks and insurgencies were common against the Mandalorian invaders. A large battle was the end of the Iridonian Uprising when the Iridonian Alliance fell. After the collapse of the Mandalorian Empire, when the Republic ruled again, Iridonia once agained regained independence. The government was split into two clan alliances, the Northern Clans and the Southern Clans. Annually, the clans would meet to have a meeting. In the fifth annual meeting, the clans agreed upon joining the ever-growing new Republic. They became the 36th system to rejoin the Republic since it was reestablished. Clan Kolar was amongst one of the leading tribes but eventually declined after everyone in the clan was discovered to have all been descendants of the evil Eeth Kolar. Around 1,002 BBY, the Brotherhood of Darkness operated a Sith academy on the world that trained Sith Acolytes and apprentices. The Sith also hired Zabrak mercenaries from the planet's high council. After the Battle of Ruusan, the Zabrak established colonies on many far-flung worlds. The Zabrak of Iridonia maintained the most militant culture, and Zabrak youths from the colonies were often sent to the original homeworld for warrior training. It is likely that Palpatine visited Iridonia at some point between 54 BBY and 50 BBY and found the young Zabrak boy who would soon become his apprentice, the fearsome Darth Maul. Kaysil Verwood became the first New Republic Senator of her people, representing not only Iridonia but all the Zabrak colonies. The Zabrak were founding members of the government, as Verwood was sent to the Galactic Congress on Zhotta 3. Iridonian Civil War On 50 ABY, during a meeting of the Iridonian clans, the Zabrak got into an argument and the leaders ended up killing each other. This led to the splitting of north and south clans and their armies. During the civil war, the clans were very destructive and managed to destroy many cities including much of Capital Square which was a location of constant battles. The Iridonians used Imperial Artillery left over from the Galactic Civil War and with this extra destruction power, they destroyed much of Iridonia. Category:Planets Category:Mid Rim planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Zabrak Empire planets